world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
080714-DaniFate
GG: "Fate..." Dani steps into the room. TA: "how are you feeling dani" GG: "Do you think Colonel Heston knows which horns belonged to... you know...?" TA: "whose horns she took?" GG: "I need to get my hands on the ones from the two that were at my house." TA: "well i opted not to take some so i hope it wasnt those schmucks" Fate frowns. GG: She produces a few sparklers and offers one to Fate. TA: Fate takes the firework. ((?)) "whats this for" GG: Dani lights hers and just... watches it until it extinguishes itself. GG: "It's a metaphor or something." TA: Fate lights hers too and watches it. TA: "damn i thought fireworks were supposed to make you smile": GG: "They're good for all emotions. Anger, Happiness, etcetera." She sighs. TA: Fate frowns. "idk dude" She wiggles it around. "i thought meeting up would be great but this day just sucks" GG: Dani doesn't say much. Though after a while she does just flat out punch the wall. Opossumum skitters to the other side of the room. TA: "whoa shit" TA: Fate looks at the wall damage. "dont hurt yourself damn" TA: "cmon dani talk to me here" she walks over to her carefully. GG: "Man, I need a hug. It's not really going to fix anything. I just want to go sleep for a few years and wake up comfortably numb or something." TA: Fate puts a hand on Dani's back softly. "cmere" GG: Dani sniffles. Punks don't cry. TA: "i know youre the baddest bitch ever but you still need hugs cmere" TA: She holds her other arm open. GG: Dani kind of throws herself onto Fate. GG: "You don't tell a soul, you got it?" TA: "you got it" TA: Fate rubs Dani's back slowly. "its gonna be okay babe" TA: "tell me what your feelin its aight" GG: "Mostly just like... Mum was too awesome to actually hate." TA: "why did you need to hate her anyway" GG: "I don't know. Seemed like a solid thing to do..." TA: "did you love her though like deep in your badass bitch heart" GG: "Like... yeah. I thought I had time to go through all the stages where I get to learn she was right all along and like, 20 years down the road, we'd be sipping wine or whatever and talking like we're best friends." TA: Fate leads her over to the bed and sits down with her. "im sure she knew you loved her dani and she loved you and i mean" TA: Fate pauses. TA: "i dont think any of us expected meteors out of fuckin nowhere" GG: "It's true... but still..." TA: (( oooooh i didn't realize that was happening )) TA: "im sorry dani" GG: "it's okay. I mean... we can't really... change anything you know?" TA: "no" she shakes her head and holds Dani closer. "we cant" GG: "This'll probably be some sort of lesson I'll get in the distant future when it's really important. Sacrifice for those you love. Aw, there it is already." TA: "life is bullshit in general that shit was obvious" GG: "Fate, I wanna sleep. Will you keep me warm?" TA: "no problem" she stands up for a moment. "just lemme change do you care" GG: "I don't care." TA: She unceremoniously dumps her large wooden wardrobe onto the floor with a thump, and searches through it for some ill PJs. TA: She switches into some black bottoms and an orange top. "aight you like big spoon or little spoon" GG: "Any spoon." TA: "lil spoon it is" TA: How tall is Dani? Fate is 5’1” GG: "You solid fucking bitch. You're the best. You know that?" GG: (( it has not been established yet. Though I imagine closer to like... 5'7" )) TA: "damn right i dont play around with this silverware business" TA: "top of my goddamned class" TA: The smaller Fate maneuvers to the wall side of the bed, facing the room, one arm under her head, the other facing out. Her shades are still on, strangely. TA: ((i'd like to finish up in the next like idk 10 minutes)) TA: ((that'd free you up and lauren wants me to bed)) GG: (( lets just say it happened. cause i have no idea what to do from here. sorry )) GG: (( snuggles, go! )) TA: ((okay lol))